Road to UnderstandingII
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to Road to Understanding.  Danny reveals his secrets to his parents, a new allie shows up with Danni, and Team Phantom prepares for its final battle with Vlad.
1. Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie all walked up to the roof of Danny's house. They were all preparing to release Ember from a Fenton Thermos so Sam could talk with her. As for why Sam would want to converse with the undead rocker, only she knew.

"Before we let Ember out," Valerie said, "maybe I should slip into something a bit more combatible." After saying that, two pink energy rings spun around Valerie and she was now in her red and black ghost hunting suit, complete with a rather large ecto cannon she carried over her shoulder.

"Good idea," Danny said and then transformed into his ghostly alter ego. "All right Sam, let Ember out."

Sam pressed the release button on the Fenton thermos and Ember appeared standing on the roof with the rest of them.

"I'm free," Ember cried after being released. It was at this point that Danny and Valerie had energy blasts charged and aimed at Ember. "Aw crap," Ember said, holding her hands up in the traditional sign of surrender.

"Ok Sam, here's your chance to say what you want to say," Danny said.

"Ember," Sam said while walking towards the musical spirit, "do you remember what you told me about why you want to take over the world?"

"You mean the part about me hating people walking around through life, completely absorbed in their own self-assured sense of superiority?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, that. I went through something like that a few years ago, which is why I became goth. But eventually I came across Danny and Tucker, and my hatred faded. I'm sure the same thing can be done for you."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Ember asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm just saying that maybe we don't have to fight each other. Maybe you can let go of her anger and hate, and we can help you."

"Sam, are serious?" Danny said.

"I know what I'm doing, Danny," Sam countered.

Ember was considering what Sam had said. She had been alone ever since she came into existence as a ghost. And now she had the best friend of one her enemies offering her friendship. She knew what she was going to do.

"All right," Ember said, "I'll give up trying to take over the world." _Probably more trouble than its worth _Ember thought to herself.

"Thanks, Ember," Sam said and then hugged Ember briefly. When the hug ended, Ember grabbed both sides of Sam's face and aggressively kissed her. As soon as Ember did this her flaming ponytail stood strait up and split into the shape of heart.

Sam's eyes widened in shock from locking lips with Ember, but she did not resist the ghost. She did not return the kiss either. This was certainly not what she had planned with trying to get Ember to renounce evil.

As for everyone else, they were too shocked to do anything- except for Tucker, who took a picture of the two girls kissing with his PDA. About a minuet later, Sam and Ember broke apart and Ember's ponytail assumed its original shape.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Because I wanted to," Ember said.

"Forgetting what we just saw for a moment," Danny said, "Are you trying to get Ember to join our group, Sam?"

"Why not? You're pretty much trying to do the same thing with Valerie," Sam countered.

"True"

"I don't think we should trust her," Valerie said.

"This coming from the girl was trying to kill Danny less than 24 hours ago," Tucker said, and was then met with a nasty glare from Valerie. "Then again, everyone does deserve a second chance."

"She used me and tried to get me to kill Danny. How do we know she won't try something like that again?"

"In my own defense," Ember began, "I'm probably not the first person to use you like that."

"What would make you say that?" Jazz said, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, it was so easy that I would be surprised if someone had not done it before. Also, she probably allowed herself to be used on some subconscious level."

"Not to sound cliched, but its more likely that her judgment was clouded by anger."

"All right," Valerie yelled at the red head and the undead rocker, "I have had enough of you two psycho analyzing me for now."

"All I'm asking for, Valerie," Ember began, "is that you give me the same chance Danny and his friends are giving you."

"All right," Valerie grunted, "I'll give you a chance, but I'll also be keeping an eye on you."

"Fair enough."

"Um, everyone," Sam spoke up, "I need to talk with Ember alone now."

"That's fine," Valerie said, "I need to have some private words with Danny."

"About what?" Danny asked.

"If I told you that in front of everyone now, then it wouldn't be private." After saying this Valerie's bladed jet sled appeared beneath her feet and she hovered a couple inches off the ground. "Hop on Danny."

Danny got onto the jet sled and then it flew directly upward. Then Sam looked around the rooftop, and saw that Tucker and Jazz were still there.

"Can you two do something to keep yourselves occupied for a while?" Sam asked them.

"What if Ember tries something?" Tucker asked.

"Fine. Just stand outside the doorway and don't do anything unless you hear me scream."

Tucker and Jazz went through the roof door and stayed behind as Sam and Ember began their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ember," Sam began, "about what happened earlier..."

"You mean the part with me putting my tongue in your mouth?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, about that. I..."

"You need some time to think about what this means for you," Ember said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Exactly," Sam said with relief in her voice. "How did you know?"

"Lets just say it was experience."

Sam was feeling better knowing that Ember understood where she was coming from. Sam had never been attracted to girls before, but she had not been as repulsed by the kiss as she thought she should be. She actually liked it: not just the kiss, but the fact that someone took that kind of initiative in her.

Sam had had romantic feelings towards Danny for what felt like the longest time. But Danny was so dense when it came to girls that he was completely clueless. And with Valerie no longer trying to kill him, those two were more than likely to hook up now. _I can live that _Sam thought.

"Ember, how do you know that I will even consider ever talking to you again after what you did?" Sam asked.

"Because if you hated me that much, then you would have slapped me after I kissed you," Ember explained.

"By any chance were you a psychiatrist in your past life?" Sam asked, recalling her attempts to analyze Valerie about ten minuets ago.

"No, I'm just good at understanding people."

"Then you know what I'm going through and how hard it is for me," Sam said while avoiding eye contact with the musical ghost.

"Maybe I can make it easier for you," Ember said, and then walked towards Sam and kissed her for the second time that night. It was less aggressive than the first kiss and Sam participated this time. The two began to slowly explore eachother's mouths with their tongues. This went on for about three minuets.

"So Ember," Sam said after their mouths separated, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Maybe I could stay here in the human world," Ember said. "I don't really have a reason to go back to the ghost zone. As for us, we could hang out together and do normal couple stuff."

"I would like that," Sam said contentedly.

_This is hardly what I expected what would happen when I approached Valerie about an alliance earlier today, _Ember thought. _But I can't argue with the results._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tucker asked Jazz. The two of them were standing ousted the door to the roof, waiting to act if Ember tried anything against Sam.

"Well since there is no screaming or shouting, things must be going pretty well," Jazz said.

"Good point," Tucker said. He looked at his current situation. Ember and Sam were talking, possibly laying ground work for a romantic relationship. Danny and Valerie were alone, probably doing the same. And here he was with Jazz, his best friend's sister.

He had been attracted to Jazz for quite some time now, but he would never act on those feelings. She was his best friend's sister, and you just don't hit on your best friend's sister. However, if Jazz showed interest in Tucker, then he would not dissuade her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Valerie were currently sitting on Valerie's jet sled, letting their legs dangle while the vehicle hovered in place. They were high above the city, looking out into a sea of clouds in the night time sky. Danny was in ghost mode, while was Valerie was in her red and black suit with her helmet off.

"Danny," Valerie said, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Remember when I told you that I just wanted us to be friends?" Danny nodded yes. "I changed my mind." After saying this, Valerie kissed Danny on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Valerie," Danny said, "But there's something I need to tell you too."

"What's that?"

"Remember when Ember said she was probably not the first person to manipulate you?" Danny asked and Valerie nodded yes. "Do you know where your new suit came from?"

"No, not really. What do those things have to do with each other?" Valerie asked.

"Well, here's the story." Danny began telling Valerie about the time Technus tried to hack into a computer satellite and remotely controlled Valerie's original suit to buy himself time. When that didn't work, He gave Valerie a new suit, figuring she would immediately attack Danny so he could take over the world, which quickly failed like all his other plans.

"My god," Valerie said, "I can't believe I let him use me like that."

"I'm sorry, Val," Danny said, "I just thought you deserved to know."

"No, Danny, you were right to tell me. I should have seen that something was going on that I didn't know about. At the time, I wasn't even curious how my old suit moved without anyone inside it or where my new suit came from."

"You probably just put those questions to the back of your mind and never came back to them."

"But that doesn't make up for allowing him to use me so easily," Valerie sighed. "I really need to take a hard look at myself: what kind of person I was, am and will be."

"And I will help you," Danny said and placed his arm around Valerie's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

three days had passed since Ember tried to get Valerie to kill Danny. Since then, a new routine had come into place: Valerie and Ember had become members of Danny's inner circle, and helped him protect the city from ghost attacks (though Ember did it a bit a less than Danny and Valerie).

Those were not the only changes to have transpired: Ember had decided to live in the human world, claiming an abandoned spot in an old building as her own. She and Sam had also started dating, as did Valerie and Danny.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Danny was about to tell his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, about his double life. He was going to do this because he promised Valerie he would in attempt to stifle her blood lust after she found out his secret. But he was also doing this because his parents had a right to know and he knew they would be understanding based on the first time they found out. Danny and his parents were sitting down in the living room, Danny having already called them there.

"Mom, dad," Danny said, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not really sure how to put this, but a picture is worth a thousand words," after saying this, Danny transformed and his parents' eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god," Jack said, "You're the ghost kid! When and how did this happen?"

"It happened about a year ago with an accident involving the ghost portal," Danny explained and then reverted to human form. "I would have told you, but with all your threats of "I'm going rip the ghost kid apart molecule by molecule" and "No, we need to dissect him," I was hesitant about telling you," Danny said, imitating his dad and mom respectively.

Both his parents opened his mouth as though they were going to retort his statement, but they didn't say anything. After 10 seconds of silence, Maddie said, "Danny, you didn't really think we would do those things to you if you told us about...this."

"I knew you wouldn't," Danny said, "but if I was wrong I could get killed or disowned. Because of those high stakes, I thought telling you was a risk not worth taking."

"Then why are you telling us now?" Jack asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, I had to promise someone that I would tell you and I knew that you would be understanding."

"Who did you promise?"

"That's a long story. I think we should get everyone here. All right everyone, come in." After saying this, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Ember and Valerie came in and sat down.

"Wait a second," Jack said, "Jazz knew about you all this time!"

"Jazz found out on her own later on, and then told me that she knew," Danny explained to his father. Then everyone began telling Danny's parents about his activities as Danny Phantom: Why he did what he did, summaries of his more important battles and later how Valerie and Ember came into the fold, which explained why he was telling them this now.

"This is all really fascinating, Danny," Maddie said, "But I think that Sam and Tucker's parents need to know about what their children are doing."

"A few things about that, mom," Danny said. "First, Tucker and Sam and getting to that age where their parents don't need to know every little thing their doing. Also, when it comes to people knowing about my secret, It is important that we keep the circle as small as possible."

"Why's that."

"Well, you need to keep in my mind that ghosts aren't my only enemies: I also have to deal with threats from humans. For example, lets take the governments ghost hunters, the guys in white. If they found out about me, they would want to bring me in for questioning and then dissection."

"What do you mean by questioning?" Jack asked.

"They want to know about the things of I've done, probably because they could be considered acts of vigilantism. And as I'm sure you know, anything involving employees of a federal agency asking you questions can never end well."

"Oh, your telling me. I've been audited three times in my life, and it was mind numbingly boring. I'm surprised my brain didn't liquify and run out my ears and nose."

"OK," Jazz said. "That was a mental image I did not need."

"Besides," Tucker said, "If we told Sam's parents about what she's been up to, we'd also have to tell them that she's dating a ghost. And a girl ghost at that."

"Really?" Maddie said, astonishment evident in her voice.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ember said hostly.

"Not at all. I used to do a little experimenting back in high school."

"Why do you two insist on telling me things I can never un-hear?" Jazz practically screamed.

"They're our parents, Jazz: Its their job," Danny explained.

"Actually, I could stand hearing a bit more about Mrs. Fenton's high school days," Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Sam, Jazz and Valerie yelled and scowled at him.

"I'm just joking. Mostly."

"There is one more thing I need to tell you about, mom and dad," Danny said.

"What's that sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"It's about your friend, Vlad Masters."

_Vlad Masters? _Valerie thought to herself. _What's Danny's connection to the guy who supplied me with my original suit and weapons? For now I'll just hear his story._

For about the next twenty minuets, Danny told his parents about Vlad Masters: About how he got ghost powers in college and eventually became Danny's arch-nemesis, as well as how he wants Danny to be his surrogate son.

"He wants you to be his son?" Jack exclaimed. "Why would he want that?"

"That's a good question, dad," Danny said. "It might be because Vlad sees my coming over to his way of thinking as another part of his rivalry with you. It might be because he thinks we share some kind of bond as half-ghosts. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that he is a lonely man in his forties who is not quite right in the head." Danny finished by making circle motions with his finger next to his head.

"Danny," Valerie spoke up, "Vlad Masters is the one who gave me my original suit and ghost hunting weapons."

"What?" Danny said.

"But I didn't know about him being half-ghost or about his obsession with you until today."

"Wait a second," Sam interjected, "If you knew he gave you weapons, then weren't you curious as to why he would do that?"

"He said it was because I had the potential to be a good ghost hunter," Valerie said and then slumped her face down forlornly.

"Well he was right about that much," Tucker added, "But why did he really give you weapons?"

"I think I can answer that one," Danny said. "In the past, Vlad has set up tests to gauge my abilities. Giving Valerie her weapons was probably just another one of those tests."

"That bastard!" Valerie yelled, and then walked towards the front door. She was very hurt by this development. Even though she only met Vlad briefly once, she still saw him as a sort of father figure. He showed her a path when she was going through a difficult part in her life. Now it turns out that that was just a front for an evil scheme.

"Valerie, where are you going?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to go fly around town and blow off some steam," She responded. "If I'm lucky, I'll find some ghost causing trouble and I'll beat the living crap out of him."

"All right. Good luck with that."

"Aren't you gonna try to stop me, Danny?"

"No. You have some issues to work out, and I think the best thing you need now is some alone time. But if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Valerie said, and then she transformed into her hunter suit, hoped on to her jet sled which materialized beneath her feet, and flew off.

_Glad she's not after me, _Ember thought to herself.

"So, where exactly are we now, Danny," Jack asked. "I mean, since we are on the same side, will we be working together to protect the city from ghosts?" Jack asked eagerly, visions of his family hunting ghosts together flowing through his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, dad," Danny said.

"Aw, why not?" Jack asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Well, if we start openly working together, people might get curious as to what prompted our alliance and start digging for answers. And as I mentioned before, it is very important that my secret remain a secret."

"Good point," Jack conceded.

_Well this has gone better than I could have hoped for_, Danny thought to himself. _Now I no longer have to worry about what would happen if Valerie or my parents found out my secret in a less than ideal way. The future is looking good._


	4. Chapter 4

More than 2 weeks had passed since Danny revealed his secret to his parents, and everything was pretty much like it had been before. Danny's parents let him continue his activities as the town's self imposed protector, but still made him do all his other responsibilities.

School was out for the day and Danny was at his locker, gathering his things so he could leave when Tucker showed up next to him. "What's up, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Danny, some kid has just challenged Dash and Kwan to a fight in the park, and everyone is going there to watch. Let's go," Tucker said, and then motioned Danny to follow him.

15 minuets later, a crowd had gathered in the park around three people. On one side were Dash and Kwan, the resident jocks of Casper High. On the other was their challenger.

The challenger was a white guy with short black hair. His t-shirt, pants and shoes were also black. Height wise, he was two inches taller than Danny.

"Who is that guy?" Danny asked Sam. Tucker and Valerie were also standing next to them. They had all decided to see what all the commotion was about.

"From what I've learned by asking the other spectators, his name is Michael," Sam said. "As for why he challenged Dash and Kwan to fight, I have no idea. Maybe he has a death wish."

"Or maybe he knows exactly what he's doing," a voice said behind Danny and Sam. They turned around and saw that it was Ember who was speaking to them.

She was dressed in a new outfit Sam had come up with so that the undead rocker could walk around town. Ember was wearing a black trench coat, with black pants, fingerless gloves and a black tank top. She still had on her usual skull boots, but not her eye makeup. Her hair was all done up in braids, and cascaded down her head like dreadlocks.

"Ember," Sam said, then hugged the musical ghost and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw all these people gathering and decided to see what was going on," Ember explained. "Anyway, as for that kid challenging the jocks, judging by the composed look on his face, I'd say he knows what he's getting into."

"When are we going to start this thing?" Dash asked Michael.

"I'm waiting for an associate of mine to show up," michael said. "She's bringing a video camera so I can save this fight for posterity. Don't worry, she should be here any minuet."

Just then, Michael's associate ran towards him. She was about twelve years old, dressed in a blue jacket with red shorts and a red hat. She had black hair in a ponytail and was carrying a video camera with her. Danny recognized the girl.

_Danni,_ Danny thought to himself, _what's she doing here. I haven't seen here since the first time we met, and that was months ago._

"You're late," Michael said to Danni. "You have 5 seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you."

"I had to take my time to make sure I wasn't seen by cops, truman officers or other kinds of adults," Danni explained.

"Good answer," Michael said and then faced the jocks. "Now I realize that me fighting the two of you is pretty unfair. That's why I will face you with both hands tied behind my back."

"You're not serious, are you?" Kwan asked. His question was answered when Michael placed his hands behind his back and Danni bound with some rope she was carrying in her pocket.

"Now your just asking for an ass whooping," Dash said and then charged Michael.

"Wait," Michael said and then looked to Danni, who turned on the video camera and began recording. "All right, now let's go."

The battle began with Dash attempting to punch Michael, but Michael nimbly avoided avoided all blows thrown at him. He countered by kicking Dash's legs out from under him.

Kwan tried to punch Michael, but got similar results. Michael the kicked him in the side. Kwan caught the leg and Michael responded taking his other leg off the ground, kicking kwan against the face, and landing with both of his feet on the ground. Then Dash tried to tackle Michael from behind, but Michael did a back flip, kicked Dash in the back, and flipped again before landing while Dash stumbled into Kwan.

"There are so many reasons why that shouldn't have worked," Valerie said out loud to no one in particular. The current scene had Dash and Kwan down on the ground with Michael still standing.

"Don't bother getting up, I'll just kick you while you're down," Michael said to the jocks, and then kicked Dash hard in the side. Dash's only response was a grunt of pain.

"How did you do all that?" Dash asked Michael.

"That's for me to know, and you not to. Now you two have a choice: You can either give up or let me kick your asses all day long. Personally, I could go either way."

"All right, we give up," Kwan said.

"What?" Dash said. "Kwan, we can't give up to this loser. Get up and fight."

"Wake the hell up, Dash. This guy just beat both of us with his hands tied behind his back, and we didn't even land a single punch."

Dash growled at this, but even he saw knew it was pointless to continue the fight. "Fine," He said, "we give up."

"Smart choice," Michael said and then faced Danni. "Did you get all that?"

"Oh yeah," Danni said and gave Michael a thumps up. Then a round of applause erupted from the spectators. When the applause died down, Michael spoke up.

"Thank you everyone. Now that the show's over, I want you all to get the hell out of here and take these sacks of crap with you," Michael said and finished by pointing towards his defeated opponents.

The spectators be grudgingly did as they were told, and left carrying Dash and Kwan with them. However, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Valerie and Ember stayed behind. Danny walked over to Danni and was greeted with a hug around his waist.

"It's good to see you too, Danni," Danny said. "But what are you doing here, and why are you with that Michael guy?"

"That's a really long story. I think I should let him tell it," Danni said and motioned toward Michael, who then stepped toward them.

"So you're Danny Fenton," Michael said, and then held out his arm for a handshake which was returned. "I see that my plan has worked."

"Plan?" Danny said with shock. "What plan?"

"Well, I needed to find you because there are several things I have to discuss with you. So rather than look for you, I decided to cause a spectacle to bring you to me."

"So that's why you beated up Dash and Kwan?" Tucker asked. "Just to lure Danny into a meeting with you?"

"Basically, yes. That and Dash and Kwan were in need of a good ass beating." Michael said.

"All right," Sam said. "Now that you have Danny's attention, what's so important that you need to talk to him?"

"First things first," Michael said, then he looked around to see if anyone besides Danny's group was there and then moved closer to Danny. "Do they know about your double life?"

Danny's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recomposed himself. "Yes, they do know. But the real question is, how do you know?"

"That's a long story, and one that I would rather tell in a more private place in front of anyone else that is in your inner circle."

"In that case, lets take this conversation to my house. My parents and older sister are there, and you'll want to tell your story in front of them too."

"Awesome. Lets go," Michael said, and then everyone began walking towards Danny's house. "Oh, one quick question Danny. Have you ever encountered any ghosts that cause fatal accidents or ghosts with big white masks and holes in their chests?"

"No, haven't seen either of those. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and all his guests walked into his home. "Mom, dad, Jazz," he said, "I'm home, and I brought some people you should meet."

A moment later Maddie, Jack, and Jazz Fenton met with Danny and his guests in the living room. Danny then introduced the two new people he had brought from the park. He then told the story of how he met Danni: how she was cloned by Vlad but eventually turned against him.

"Are there any other clones like her?" Maddie asked.

"No, she's the last one," Danny said. "And I destroyed Vlad's cloning facility. If he wanted to make more clones, he'd have to start from scratch. Even then, he'd need a genetic sample taken from me in mid-transformation to make a perfect clone."

"But what's she doing with this guy?" jack said while pointing towards Michael.

"That's what I'd like to know too," Danny said and turned towards Michael.

"All right, it's time for you to hear my story," Michael said. "Keep in mind, this is a long story. It all begins with the ghosts of two ninja warriors, fighting each other since they were on opposite sides of a war in 16th century Japan.

These ghosts had been fighting for centuries, but their battle came to a climax about two months ago. One of the warriors was destroyed, and the other was on the brink of destruction. In an attempt to leave some trace of himself behind, he decided to infuse his knowledge into a human."

"And that was you," Danny said as a statement, not a question.

"Correct," Michael replied. "It could have been anyone, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"What exactly happened to you?" Maddie asked.

"I was given a vast amount of knowledge, most of it dealing with martial arts, as well as Japanese history and culture."

"That explains how you did all that stuff in the park," Valerie said. "I've been studying martial arts for years, and the things you did were simply incredible."

"Yeah, because of the knowledge I acquired, I am now adept in the ancient ways of the ninja. Its like a dream come true," Michael said and looked at Danni. "Now I will tell you how I came across Danielle."

"I've told you before, It's Danni, spelled with an i," Danni said.

"I know that, but I can't call you and him both Danny because that will just get confusing real fast."

"Fine," Danni said, then crossed her arms and put a grumpy expression on her face.

"Anyway," Michael began, " I met Danielle about a week ago. I was using my new found ninja skills to run and jump across rooftops, when I sensed a strange presence."

"Sensed?" Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, part of the infusion gave me the ability to sense a ghost's presence. When I came near Danielle, I could tell that she was part ghost and part human. When I found her, she looked like she had been living on the streets for a very long time. I decided to take care of her like a dog I was hiding from my parents."

"I really wish you would stop comparing me to a stray dog you found," Danni said.

"But its such an apt metaphor,"

"This is all really fascinating," Sam said sarcastically, "but can we skip to the part where you found out about Danny's secret."

"About that," Michael said. "At first, Danielle wouldn't tell me anything about her past, even though I said that I would need that information to help her. So I decided to take the information forcefully."

"What did you do to her?" Danny asked threateningly.

"I simply performed a mind reading ritual on her while she slept."

"Mind reading ritual?"

"Something I picked up from the infusion. Its exactly what it sounds like. I found out about Danielle being a clone, as well as about Danny and Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, or whatever the hell you want to call him."

"Okay," Jazz spoke up. "We know that there's more to you than meets the eye, and how you came across Danielle, but why did you want to meet with all of us in the first place?"

"Two reasons," Michael said. "First, I need you to take Danielle off my hands. I simply can not provide for her like."

"Well, we'll be more than happy to take her in," Maddie said. "But I don't see how we can legally do it, since she legally doesn't exist."

"I could do some hacking and create a legal identity for her," Tucker said," but what would be in it for me?"

"For starters, I won't use you for target practice," Danni said and then her eyes flashed green.

"Calm down, Danni." Danny said and then placed both his hands on Danni's shoulders. "You are not going to attack one of my friends. Besides, if you use your powers, you take the risk of destabilizing."

"That's no longer a problem, Danny," Danni replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I can answer that," Michael said. "When I found out about Danielle's condition, I Performed a ritual on her to infuse her body with spiritual energy."

"You mean ectoplasm, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Sort of. Ectoplasm is the physical manifestation of spiritual energy. It was my hope that the additional spiritual energy would stabilize her."

"Did it work?" Danny asked.

"I charged up a large ecto-blast and didn't start liquifying, so I'm pretty sure it worked," Danni said.

"Anyway," Michael said. "You are going to give Danni a legal identity, won't you Tucker?"

"All right, but you owe me," Tucker said.

"Fine. Now, there is a second reason I wanted to meet with you. About this whole business of hunting ghosts: I want in."

"In?" Danny asked.

"Yes. More specifically, I want your father to make ghost hunting ninja weapons for me."

"Ghost hunting ninja weapons?" Jack said, then placed his hand under his chin while he thought about it. "I'll get right on it," after saying this he ran off to his lab.

"Wait," Michael cried and followed Jack, "I need to share my specifications with you."

"I hope he knows what he's getting himself into," Danny said, and then turned towards Danni. "Anyway, what were you up to before he found you?"

"I basically just went from place to place trying to keep myself occupied while helping people," Danni said. "I couldn't fight ghost like you, because if I used up too much energy or got hit too hard I would turn into a pile of ectoplasmic goo."

"But that's not an issue anymore, is it?"

"No, it isn't. I owe so much to Michael, probably more than I can ever repay." After saying this, Danni looked towards Valerie. "Are you Valerie?"

"Yes," Valerie answered. "How do you know me?"

"Before I met Danny, Vlad told me about a girl named Valerie he was using to gather data on Danny's abilities so he could create a clone. In a sense, you could be considered my mom."

"Could you please never bring this up again? It is very awkward."

"I understand. This reminds of when Michael told me about how I could be considered Danny's sister or daughter, depending on how you look at it."

"This is getting really weird, so I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Danny said.

"Danielle," Jazz spoke up, "to change topics, does it bother you being a clone?"

"A little, but I try not to think about it too much," Danni said. "Its not important anymore: What is important is how I am going to live my life from now on."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the Saturday afternoon following Michael and Danni's introduction. Michael had asked anyone who was interested to hear some of the first hand information about ghosts he received from his knowledge infusion. He had asked Ember to clarify anything he didn't already know, and she had agreed.

"This is certainly more of a turnout than I expected," Michael said, looking out at his audience. Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Ember and himself were sitting down in the living room of Danny's house, awaiting Michael's information. Sam was sitting on Ember's lap.

"To get started," Michael began, "a ghost is a spirit that, after wondering through the ghost zone for a while, accumulates enough spiritual energy to take on a physical form made of ectoplasm."

"There are two main types of ghosts: those that were human, and those that weren't. There are two types of ghosts that were once human: those who became a mirror image of themselves when they were alive, and those who were, for a lack of of a better term, reborn."

"Can you clarify that?" Jazz asked.

"When a person dies, they either become a ghost version of themselves, or get reborn into another persona. Now, while those who become ghost versions of who they were retain all their memories of being human, those who are reborn have a fractured memory."

"Is there anything that prompts the choice between those two options, or does it just happen randomly?" Maddie asked.

"I don't really know," Michael admitted. "Do you have any ideas, Ember."

"Well, no one in the ghost zone knows for sure either," Ember said. "But it is widely believed that in the limbo between death and the afterlife, someone subconsciously chooses to be reborn or to remain who they are."

"Fascinating," Maddie said, and then scribbled down some notes on a note pad she had brought with her.

"Now for ghosts that weren't human, there are two types," Michael said. "Those who simply emerged without being connected to a human spirit, and those who are the offspring of two preexisting ghosts."

"Offspring?" Maddie said, eyes widened in shock. "You're saying that ghosts can have kids?"

"Yes. I don't know how they they reproduce, just that they can. Could you fill in some of the blanks Ember?"

"All I know is that it works the same humans reproduce: with a male impregnating a female," Ember said.

"Is it possible for a ghost and a human to have offspring?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Its something of a taboo in the ghost zone to be in a romantic relationship with a human."

"And that doesn't even bring up the difficulties in trying to get a human to be in such a relationship with one of the undead," Michael said. "Are there any other questions?"

"I've got one," Sam said, and looked towards Ember. "out of all the types of ghosts he just listed, what kind of ghost are you?"

"I was human," Ember said, "and I became reborn. I remember being human, but my memories are fractured."

"what can you tell me your life as a human?"

"This is all I remember: when I was 14, I started practicing the guitar. My grades began plummeting and I started hanging out with the wrong crowd, which did not please my parents. When I was 17, I came out of the closet and was disowned. When I was 19, I died in an apartment fire."

"That's horrible," Jazz said.

"I remember two things right before I died," Ember continued. "One was the unusual sensation of fire climbing up my hair, the other was the thought that no one would remember me after I died."

"Aw, there there," Sam said and gave Ember a hug, which was quickly returned.

"Michael, there is something I need to talk to you about," Tucker said. "I gave Danielle her new, legal existence, now I want you to do something for me."

"Let me guess, you want me to hook you up," Michael said, to which Tucker nodded yes. "Tucker, have ever considered using your technical expertise to build yourself a harem of love bots?"

"I have not. Until now," Tucker said, and stroked his chin in thought. He liked this idea to combine his love of technology and females. He then stood up. "I have to go home now, and make some plans."

"Tucker, wait," Jazz said and followed him. "I don't think what Michael suggested is such a good idea."

"And just why do you say that?"

"Before I answer your question, can we please take this conversation to my room?" Jazz said, then looked around her surroundings like she would rather be someplace more private. Tucker agreed and they took their conversation to Jazz's room.

"All right," Tucker said, "why exactly do you think it is a bad idea for me to build my own harem of love bots?"

"Well, i just think that it is really unhealthy. I'm sure that if you're patient and keep trying you will find a girlfriend. A HUMAN girlfriend."

"That's easy for you to say. You've probably been approached by guys more times than you can count."

"Actually, I haven't. Occasionally, guys will ask me to help them study for a test, but that's it. Why would you say such a thing?"

Tucker had a look or embarrassment on his face. "I just thought that someone like you would have gotten the attention of lots of guys."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Jazz asked, quirking an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"You know, someone's who smart but at the same time not bragging about how smart they are. And beautiful as well."

"Thanks Tucker. I don't know why girls don't approach you either." After saying this, Jazz grabbed Tucker's hand. "Maybe we could do something sometime. Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me out?" Tucker asked, disbelief evident in his voice. He could not believe that this girl he had feelings for was making the first move. He had had fantasies like this, but those paled in comparison to the real thing.

"If you want to put it bluntly, then yes: I'm asking you out."

"All right. Um, I mean I would love to go out with you. For the record, I want to point out that Danny is going to be monumentally pissed when he finds out about this."

"He's not the boss of me," Jazz responded.

"Jazz, are you doing this just to keep from going through with the love bot thing?"

"Maybe a little, but this is as much for you as it is for me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had passed since Michael's lecture on the nature of ghosts, and Danny had returned to his home after an afternoon of ghost-fighting with Valerie and Danni. He was surprised to see that Michael was still there.

"Danny," Michael said as he approached, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Michael?" Danny asked. Externally, he appeared calm. Internally, he hoped this wouldn't take too long, because he had a date planned with Valerie that he needed to get ready for.

"Its about Vlad Masters. Since he is so dangerous, we need to come up with a permeant way to deal with him."

"Like what?"

"Well, is it possible to take away his ghost powers for good?"

"I don't think so," Danny said, and then tried to think of something that would not make a Vlad a threat anymore. A minuet later, the proverbial light bulb above his head went off. "I think I have an idea."

Danny then told Michael about the time he separated his ghost and human selves in an attempt to better balance ghost-fighting with all his teenage obligations. He also pointed out how the attempt ultimately caused more problems than it solved.

"That sounds like a very promising idea," Michael said. "But I doubt that Vlad will just let us separate his ghost and human sides."

"Then we'll subdue him," Danny responded. "I've never been able to beat him in a fight, but with Valerie, Ember, Danielle and my parents fighting with me, it could be done."

"If its not too much to ask Danny, could we postpone this battle until your dad finishes making me my ninja weapons?"

"Sure. And I need to tell everyone else about this plan, so its not something were going to do right this second."

"One last question, Danny. Would it be faster to get to Vlad's place by traveling through the ghost zone?"

"What do you mean traveling through the ghost zone?" Danny asked.

"Simple: Vlad has his own portal, so theoretically we could go into the ghost zone through your parents' portal, and out his," Michael explained.

Danny thought about this. Through his experience in the ghost zone, he knew that distance in the two dimensions was not relative, and he remembered the location of Vlad's portal from his adventure where he met an evil version of himself from 10 years in the future.

"That's a great idea, Michael," Danny said, and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Now I have to shower and prepare for my date with Valerie tonight, but we are definitely going to go through with this plan."

"Excellent," Michael said and then walked out of Danny's house.

_I have bad feeling about this plan_ Danny thought. _Separating Vlad's ghost and human selves, using knowledge of my time in the future to go through Vlad's portal: this is reminding me too much of that evil me I fought once. Then again, the plan is sound, and as long as my ghost self doesn't merge with Vlad's, everything should be fine._

Author's notes: I'm going to say this right here. Now that all this exposition is out of way, the rest of the plot in this story will not revolve around Michael or Danni. Also, Michael is my creation, so don't use him in any of your stories.

On the subject of references, there were references at the end of ch.4 to the shows Dead Like Me and Bleach. Also, Michael is named after Michael Bluth, the main character from Arrested Development.


	7. Chapter 7

It was one week after Michael's lecture on ghosts, and all of Danny's inner circle had gathered before the Fenton ghost portal. They were preparing to go through with the operation of subduing Vlad Masters and separating his ghost and human selves. But before the operation could commence, Michael was to be given his ninja weapons.

"Here," Jack said and handed Michael a sheathed sword and a folded suit. "I followed the specifications you gave me."

Michael began putting on the suit. It was mostly black, with red lines on the wrists, ankles and waist. There was also a red triangle an the face. Michael took note of the compartments that housed the shuriken (throwing stars) and kunai (throwing knives) he would be using in battle. He also had three large shuriken, shaped like four curved blades around a circle. These were called demon wind shuriken.

Michael then admired the sword that came with the suit. It was about 3.5 feet long and kittana shaped. Like the other blades he would be using, the sword had technology in it that make it effective against ghosts. When Michael was done with the sword, he put it back in its sheath, which was tied to his back.

"Excellent work, Mr. Fenton," Michael said. "Your skills as a weapons smith are commendable."

"Thanks. Oh, I've got something for you too, Danny," Jack said and handed Danny a black belt with a circular green button in the center.

"What exactly is it, Dad?" Danny asked.

"Its an ecto-powerpack. You press in the button in the center, and ectoplasmic energy is released. I'm hoping you can use this as a spare battery for your powers."

"Awesome. This will definitely come in handy. Thanks dad." Danny then put the belt on and gave his dad a hug.

"All right," Valerie said. "Now that we've got all that out of the way, lets get this show on the road. I'm eager to give that manipulating bastard a piece of my mind."

"About that," Danny said and faced his girlfriend. "Valerie, I don't want you going with us on this mission."

"What? Why the hell not? And you better not give me any crap like "I'm trying to protect you.""

"Its not that. Look, Vlad is the current owner of Axion Labs. If you go with us and this plan succeeds, he might fire your dad as an act of retaliation."

Valerie thought about this for a minuet before responding. "I survived going into poverty once, I'm willing to do it again for some well deserved pay back."

"But are you willing to make that choice for your dad?"

Valerie realized that she was in no position to do something that would cost her dad his job. "You have a good point, Danny. I won't go, but be sure to give Vlad some good hits for me."

"I will, Val," Danny said and got a look of grim determination in his eyes. "He has a lot to answer for."

After that was settled, everyone who would be participating in the battle got into the specter speeder which had the Fenton ghost catcher tied onto its back.

The ones who would be going to face Vlad were Danny, Danni, Jack, Maddie, Michael and Ember. Ember did not want to go at first, but was promised "something special" from Sam if she went. Everyone else stayed behind because there wasn't enough room in the specter speeder.

The specter speeder shot through the ghost portal, and Jack and Maddie began observing the oddities of the ghost zone. Despite the fact that they were ghost fanatics and the ones who built the portal in the first place, they had never traveled into the ghost zone.

About an hour later, they emerged through Vlad's portal after finding it behind a large, purple football. The specter speeder then parked inside Vlad's lab and as its crew disembarked, they noticed that Vlad was there. Apparently he had been working on something before their arrival.

"Daniel," the middle-aged half ghost said, "to what do I owe the dubious honor of this unexpected and unwanted intrusion into my home?"

"Well Vlad," Danny began, "we're here to forcibly separate your ghost and human halfs. Now, we can do this with or without beating the crap out of you, but its going to happen."

"We'll see about that." After saying this, two black rings encircled Vlad and he transformed into his somewhat vampiric ghost form.

Jack responded by pulling out his Fenton peeler and having its armor surround him. "This is for my trying to steal my son," Jack cried, then fired a large green energy beam towards Vlad. Vlad didn't move an inch, and the beam missed him. Vlad counterattacked by phasing into the ground, reappearing beneath Jack and threw him upward.

"Who's next?" Vlad taunted while hovering over Jack, sparks emitting from the Fenton peelers battered armor.

"I am," Michael said and ran to strike Vlad. But Vlad turned intangible just as Michael's sword would have hit him. He then hit Michael with one of his pink energy blasts, and the ninja flew away.

"Pathetic," Vlad said, then split into four copies of himself. The four Vlads then began engaging the rest of the challengers.

Ember charged one of the duplicates and hit it with her guitar. The blow was blocked, and Ember was thrown away. The undead rocker countered by striking her guitar and sending a sound wave at her opponent.

Danni dodged blasts sent by one of the Vlads, then tackled it and followed through with a point blank blast to his chest.

Maddie pulled out her energy staff and attacked a Vlad, but he simply hovered above her striking range. Maddie then pulled out an ecto-pistol and fired at the Vlad. He dodged the blasts, floated down to Maddie's level, grabbed her staff and pistol, pushed her away with eye blasts and crushed her weapons.

Danny taunted the Vlad after him into going through the portal to the ghost zone. Once in the zone, Danny blasted his adversary with his ghostly wail. The Vlad disappeared after being hit with the sonic assault, meaning that it was just a duplicate. Danny then activated his new belt power-pack, and after having his powers recharged went back to join his allies.

Michael recovered from the attack he received, and flung a demon wind shuriken at the Vlad fighting Danni. The bladed projectile hit its mark, and that Vlad disappeared, scratching out another duplicate.

When Danny came back through Vlad's portal, he flying tackled the Vlad battling with Ember, and hit it with a strong ecto blast. The Vlad disappeared, getting rid of the last duplicate.

Everyone noticed that the last Vlad left was the one fighting Maddie, and unspokenly decided to bum rush him. Ember struck him from behind with her guitar, the Dannies blasted him from the sides and Michael impaled Vlad with his sword.

When Michael removed his sword, Vlad reverted to his human form and appeared unharmed for the most part. Michael placed his sword next to Vlad's throat and said, "do you yield?"

"Yes," Vlad said, "I surrender."

"Good," Michael said, and then turned towards his allies. "Lets get this over with."

Danny unhooked the ghost catcher from the roof of the specter speeder while Maddie went inside and fetched the Fenton bazooka. Danny swiped the ghost catcher at Vlad, separating his two halfs. Maddie then blasted Vlad's ghost self, sending him to the ghost zone through a small portal.

"Now Vlad," Danny said to the now powerless middle-aged man. "Are you still going to come after us, or are you giving up?"

"I give up," Vlad said. "I have no interest in you anymore, Daniel."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"We can trust him," Michael said. "I can tell he's not lying."

"How are you able to tell that?"

"Its a ninja thing."

"I hope you know what you're getting into, Daniel," Vlad said. "Since I no longer want to bring you over to my way of thinking, its possible that my ghost self will just want to kill you now."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Danny responded. "If he shows up, I'll fight him like any other ghost, and I'll have comrades backing me up."

"Tell me Vlad," Ember asked, "are you planning on aiding your ghost self, or are we going to have to put you out of our misery?"

"I don't want anything to do with ghosts anymore," Vlad relied. "I have a multibillion dollar corporation to run. Once you all leave the way you come, I will permanently shut down my portal."

And so Danny, his parents, Danni, Ember and Michael left Vlad's lab to go through the ghost zone back to Danny's house. They looked behind them, and saw Vlad's portal close.

"How can we be sure that he'll keep his portal closed?" Danni asked.

"We can trust him," Michael said. "I was able to tell that he wasn't lying to us about not wanting to be involved with ghosts anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: In response to Invader Johny's review, Vlad was like that because being seperated by the ghost catcher caused caused drastic personality changes in the two Vlads, like what happened to Danny in Identity Crisis. Sorry I didn't explain that better in the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days after Vlad's forced separation of selves, and Michael was preparing to exit school when he was approached by Paulina.

"Michael," the bubbly latina said, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

"All right," Michael said, "but make this quick."

"First things first," Paulina said, then leened close to Michael's ear to whisper something. "Are you the ninja that's been seen around town lately with the ghost boy?"

Michael knew that something like this encounter was inevitable. With his earlier display of martial arts prowess, then going out in public as a ghost hunting ninja ally of Danny Phantom, someone was bound to put the pieces together. And apparently this someone was Paulina, one of Danny's fangirls. But he had a plan for dealing with her.

Michael dragged Paulina into a brom closet so they could have some privacy. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Paulina," he said. "Yes, I am the ninja you are speaking of. But if you tell anyone this or bother me again in an attempt to get closer to your precious ghost boy, I will scalp you."

"You're going to cut of off my hair?" Paulina shrieked.

"No. I'd take a blade and peel off the skin on the top of your head, eventually causing you to bleed to death. Do you want that to happen, Paulina?"

"No," she weakly replied.

"Then I suggest you leave me the hell alone," Michael said and then walked away from the bubbly latina. Ever since the incident where he beat the crap out of Dash and Kwan, he had been doing his best to put out an aura that said "bother me and I'll kill you" to everyone he didn't know. He was surprised that Pualina was the first person to approach him.

_Perhaps there's more to her than meets the eye _Michael thought. _Not only did she figure out that I'm the ninja, but she had the cajones to confront me. She was either determined or just simply suicidal. Either way, I'll need to watch out for her._

Michael then exited the school and was planning to hunt ghosts for an hour or two before meeting up with everyone else. He went into the city, had his suit emerge from his back pack to cover him, and used the grappling hook from the suit's right hand to get up to a rooftop. Since he couldn't fly, his preffered method of travel was to run and jump along rooftops.

After about 15 uneventful minuets of traversing the city this way, he sensed a ghost's presence near him. He went to investigate, and found a ghost he knew from Danny's ghost files as Skullker, flying around below where Michael was.

Michael waited for Skullker to pass underneath him, then jumped on top of the armored ghost and tried to slash it with his sword. After several slashes were made, both Skullker and Michael crash landed in the street, then Michael leapt away from Skullker.

"Who the devil are you?" Skullker asked.

"Call me Kakashi," Michael replied, giving the codename he had decided upon. He named himself after a powerful ninja from the anime Naruto.

"Well Kakashi, I'm---"

"I know who you are. You're Skullker, the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the ghost zone."

"Well, now that introdutions are out of the way," Skullker said, then brandished two blasters in his arms and two shoulder-mounted quad missle-launchers, "we can skip to the part where I blast you into oblivion."

Kakashi responded by throwing two kunai knives into the barrels of Skullker's missle launchers, then dodged the incoming blasts that were directed at him. Then Skullker's missle launchers exploded because the proctiles made with the knives plugging the barrels, causing a miss-fire. Kakashi took this opportunity to get close and slash open Skullker's armor.

"This is the ghost zone's greatest hunter?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular as he held Skullker's true amphipian form upside down by its legs. "I've found scary looking things up my nose."

"You can't treat me this way," Skullker said in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Whatever," Kakashi said then pulled out his Fenton thermos, preparing to suck Skullker into it. "Say goodbye, booger man."

"Noooooooooo," Skullker shriked as he was pulled into the thermos. Kakashi then left for a meeting with his friends. After some time of traveling, he came to the rendeav point, which was Valerie's apartment.

He grappled into an open window and recalled his suit into his back pack. Today was Valerie's birthday, and Sam, Tucker and Ember were preparing the place for her birthday party while everyone else was out ghost hunting.

"If you're here for the party, you're early," Sam said to Michael.

"Thought I'd come in early and help with the preparations," He replied.

"Then go ahead," Ember said.

About a half hour later they finished the preparations, and Valerie, Jazz and the Dannies showed up. There was food, music, and good times were had by all.

Tucker and Jazz revealed to everyone that they had recently started dating. Danny was shocked, but took it pretty well all things considered. Sam and Ember spent a good deal of time making out with each other.

Valerie was very pleased with how the party went. Not only did she get some presents, but she was so happy to have so many freinds that cared about her. Things were looking very bright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his latest defeat, Skullker had managed to get back to his island compound in the ghost zone. After climbing into one of his spare robotic suits, Skullker was visited by two guests: Vlad Plasmius and the Fright Knight.

"What do you two want?" the armored ghost asked.

"We are here to talk about getting rid of Daniel, once and for all," Plasmius stated.

"I thought you wanted him to be your surogate son."

"Not anymore. Now I just want to kill him. And you are going to help me."

"And what's he doing here?" Skullker asked, pointing at the Fright Knight.

"I now serve lord Plasmius in all things," the dark warrior replied.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to round up anyone who has a grudge against Daniel, and together we will attack the human world and kill him," Plasmius said. "However, there are some ghosts that I do not want you to bring in to this."

"Like who?" Skullker asked, quirking a metal eyebrow in curiosity.

"For starters, keep that wish granting ghost, Desiree, out of this endeavor. Her powers work by granting humans every wish she hears. I can't use her powers now that I'm full ghost, and they could easily be used against us."

"Anyone else?"

"Yes. I do not want to deal with Klemper, or anyone like him: by that, I mean anyone who does not bring enough to the table to make up for having to be around them."

"Understood," Skullker said, then left to begin gathering soldiers for Plasmius's plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, all of the ghosts Skullker had presuaded into going after Danny had gathered at his island compound. The ghosts in attendance were Johny 13, Technus, Walker, Spectra and Bertrand.

"These are all the ghosts you were able to round up?" Plasmius complained to Skullker, away from the guests. "I would have thought that more ghosts would be interested in finally getting rid of Daniel."

"Most ghosts are too afraid of the ghost child to take the offense to him," Skullker said. "That, and some didn't want to work with you, or your ebony minion."

"I suppose we'll just have to work with what we've got. I want you to go in there, tell them our plan and give a rousing speech to get them mentally prepared for battle."

Skullker walked away to do as Plasmius instructed. "My fellow ghosts," he said to the assembled spirits, "the ghost child has been a thorn in our collective sides for far too long. It is time for us to do away with him, and do whatever we please in the human world."

This was met by a round of applause from the audience.

"But first," Skullker continued, "there are preparations to be made."

One of those preparations was having Technus use his powers to create a robotic body for Spectra from one of Skullker's suits. The shadowy female's new body was metallic, curvy, and had Spectra's pointed hairstyle. It was clothed in a black, long sleeved, middrif revealing top and black pants, both with green flames on the edges. Although the body was smaller than its original form, it still had all of Skullker's weapons.

Technus then made a robot for him to control from the six remaing spare robotic suits Skullker had left. This new robot stood 10 feet tall, and had a barrel shaped chest and a rectangular head. It had the armor and weapons from all the individiual suits that comprised it.

The ghosts's plan of attack was simple: cause enough random distruction in the human world to draw out Danny and his allies, then kill them all.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Wednesday afternoon after school, and Danny was playing video games at his house when a visitor materialized behind him.

"Danny, we need to talk," a voice said, and Danny turned around and saw that it was Clockwork. And he had brought Wulf, Cujo, Princess Dora and her two knights with her.

"Clockwork, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Some of your enemies are preparing a massive attack on the human world, and I am here to help you. But first, I think we should bring everyone else in."

Danny then called all his human allies and told them that it was urgent that they come to his house. About 10 minuets later, they all came and met with all of Danny's ghost allies.

"So Clockwork," Danny said, "when is this attack supposed to happen?"

"Soon," Clockwork said, then brought up a holographic map of Amity Park. "I already know how the attack is going to transpire, and the battle would be disastrous without my intervention, which is why I've decided to step in and bring Danny's ghost allies."

"Are you going to be fighting with the rest of us?" Ember asked.

"No, I will not. I'm not much of a fighter," the ghost of time explained, then pointed towards the holo-map he made earlier. "This is how the attack will happen. Walker and about 20 of his guards will target the high school. Spectra and Bertrand will ravage the park. Johnny 13, Technus and Skulker will rampage downtown. And lastly, Plasmius and the Fright Knight will devastate the east part of town."

"All right, here's the plan," Danny said. "Wulf, you go with my parents to fight Walker. Danni and Michael will fight Skulker, Technus and Johnny 13 with Sam, Jazz and Tucker in the specter speeder. Ember, Dora and her knights will fight Spectra and Bertrand. Valerie, Cujo and myself will fight Plasmius and the Fright knight."

Everyone nodded and began to move out, but not before a good bye was shared between a certain goth and ghost.

"Be careful," Sam said to Ember and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I will," the undead rocker replied, and turned to leave with Dora and her knights. Then Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Michael and Danni boarded the specter speeder as Wulf, Jack and Maddie got in the Fenton family assault vehicle. One by one, all the groups left to meet their assigned foes in battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are," Jack said as the FFAV came to a screeching halt in front of Casper High. Maddie and Wulf stepped out, and the lupine ghost hugged the ground, apparently glad to no longer be subject to Jack's creative driving. A few moments later, Walker and about 20 of his guards showed up, just as Clockwork had predicted.

"I wasn't expecting to encounter resistance so soon," the skull faced law man said. "No matter: guards, attack."

As the riot geared guards advanced, Jack attempted to run them over with the FFAV. The ghosts that evaded his vehicular onslaught were then fired at by ecto nets, ecto blasts, and ecto goo.

Maddie took on the remaining six six of the guards with her glowing staff, while Wulf charged Walker. Walker tried to blast Wulf, but the blasts were avoided and Wulf pounced.

Jack stepped out of the FFAV and sucked up all the guards he defeated into a Fenton thermos, and Maddie did the same with the guards she beat. Jack then pulled out the Fenton bazooka and fired at Walker, who was busy fending off Wulf. He missed, and handed the bazooka to Maddie. Her shot did not miss, and Walker was sent through a miniature portal back to the ghost zone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The specter speeder arrived down town, and Michael and Danni, both in battle mode disembarked. They were then met by Johnny 13, Skulker and Technus in his latest robot. Skulker and the specter speeder got into an ariel dog fight while Danni started pelting Technus's robot with ecto blasts, which didn't appear to do much damage.

Johnny 13 sent his shadow to attack Michael, but the ninja sliced through the dark mass, then leapt toward the biker ghost, slashed him and sucked him into a Fenton thermos. Michael then went to help Danni with Technus.

"Okay, ladies," Tucker said to Sam and Jazz who were operating the specter speeder. "Keep Skulker busy while I use my PDA to hack into his suit."

A few minuets later, the dog fight between Skulker and the specter speeder came to an end when Tucker took control of the hunter's robotic suit. Tucker then had Skulker attack Technus with a barrage of missiles. Technus countered by firing a massive blast that completely destroyed Skulker's suit. Tucker then leaned out of an open window in the specter speeder, and sucked Skulker's true amphibian form into a Fenton thermos.

Michael climbed up the back of Technus's robot and slashed at it. After a while, Technus shrugged Michael off, and the ninja landed nimbly on the ground. Technus then formed a magnet on his robot's right hand and pulled at Michael's suit and ninja weapons. Michael had no choice but to dicth his equipment. The suit and weapons came off and flew towards the magnet.

"What's a warrior without weapons?" the self proclaimed ghost of all things electronic and beeping taunted his now disarmed opponent.

"A warrior still," Michael replied then jumped onto the robot, opened a hatch, climbed inside and began a little creative rewiring. A few minuets later, Michael jumped out of another hatch. "Danni, strike now."

Danni nodded, then formed a large ecto sphere above her head and hurled it at the robot. It then exploded into hundreds of pieces and Technus came out. Danni then pulled out a Fenton thermos and sucked the mulleted spirit inside.

Michael then picked up his equipment and he and Danni got in the specter speeder to help out anyone who needed it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina was walking through the park when she saw Spectra and Bertrand showed up. The latina fan girl decided to hide in a bush until her precious ghost boy came to defeat the ghosts.

Ember, Dora and her 2 knights arrived to do battle. Dora assumed her blue dragon form, but Bertrand countered by becoming a green dragon of the same size, and the dragons began to grapple.

Dora's archer launched some arrows at Spectra, but she grabbed them out the air. Some missile launchers appeared out of her metallic body and fired at Ember and the two knights. Ember sent out a sound wave that caused the missiles to prematurely detonate.

Dora's ax wielding knight charged Spectra, but she grabbed the ax and tossed the knight away. She then charged Ember and the archer with her new weapon. They fired arrows and sound waves at the rushing metallic ghost, but those were dodged.

The archer floated away as the two female ghosts entered melee combat, Spectra with her ax and Ember with her guitar. The archer fired some arrows at Spectra, but they just bounced off her metallic body. After the two ladies danced with their implements of death for a time, Spectra managed to impale Ember with the ax.

Ember's eyes widened as she collapsed backwards to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: I came up with this idea before thorouly watching Reign Storm, so a part of it won't fit with the show's continuity. I'd tell you witch part, but that would be spoiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Valerie and Cujo arrived at their destination where Plasmius and the Fright Knight were waiting for them.

"Well, if it isn't Daniel and my old pawn," Plasmius said. "I have come to kill you. Is now a bad time?"

Danny fired a green ecto blast at Plasmius, but the vampiric ghost dodged the energy assault. "Catch me if you can, you crazed up fruit loop," Danny taunted, then flew upward and was followed by Plasmius.

Valerie fired energy blasts at Fright Knight from her shoulder mounted ecto cannon, but the ebony warrior blocked with his shield and charged toward female ghost hunter. Cujo then assumed his large form and attacked Fright Knight, but the green canine was slashed and reverted to his small form. Valerie flew backwards and fired more blasts at Fright Knight.

Danny was flying toward the sky while being pursued by Plasmius, who had split himself into four. Danny stopped, took a big breath, and blasted all the Plasmiuses with his ghostly wail. Danny used his power pack to restore his powers as the Plasmius duplicates disappeared and the real Plasmius reeled from the sonic onslaught.

Danny followed through by fly tackling Plasmius, and the two plummeted toward the street below. When they neared the ground, Danny blasted Plasmius in the gut, and the vampiric ghost made a crater in the street. Danny landed 15 feet from the crater as Plasmius staggered to his feet.

"Very impressive, Daniel," Plasmius said and reached for something in his pocket. "But lets see how you do when I use this," and he then placed the Ghost King's crown of fire on his head.

"Where did you get that?" Danny asked in surprise.

"A little souvenir I took from your battle with Pariah Dark," Plasmius answered and fired a large pink and purple ecto blast at Danny. Danny countered by unleashing his ghostly wail for the second time. The blast and the acoustic attack met and stopped each other from advancing.

When the attacks subsided Danny fell to his knees and reverted to human form. Unfortunately for him, his power pack was used up, and he couldn't use it to restore his powers again. Plasmius then had purple scars suddenly appear on his body and was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

_Damn, I was afraid of this _Plasmius thought. _My powers have not evolved to the point where I can safely use the energies from the crown of fire. That's why I haven't used it until now. No matter. I just need to live long enough to kill Daniel._

Plasmius began to walk towards the now powerless Danny when the Fenton family assault vehicle collided with him and he flew backwards into a building.

"Danny," Jack said as he exited the FFAV and ran to his son. "Are you all right?"

_oh, this just too perfect _Plasmius thought as he gathered strength for an energy blast to eliminate both Danny and Jack. However, Maddie saw this from the FFAV, and fired one of its ecto lasers at Plasmius. After the beam hit, Plusmius erupted in an explosion of purple fire.

"Well, that was unexpected," Danny said as he witnessed the pyrotechnic spectacle. He then got on his feet, walked over to the blast area and pocketed the crown of fire.

When the Fright Knight saw the explosion, he immediately flew towards to Danny to exact vengeance for his fallen master, but Maddie came out of of the FFAV wielding the Fenton Bazooka and fired it at the ebony warrior, sending him back to the ghost zone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The specter speeder arrived at the park and Sam fired its cannons at Spectra, who avoided the blasts. Then Michael jumped out of the vehicle and slashed the shadow being's metallic body in half. After Spectra left her destroyed body, Danni came out of the Specter speeder and sucked Spectra into a Fenton thermos. She then sucked in Bertrand, who lay on the ground, defeated by Dora.

The specter speeder landed and its crew disembarked. Sam saw Ember impaled by an ax and ran to the musical spirit, who was fading: literally. Sam kneeled down to Ember and placed her arm across the ghost's back.

"Sam," Ember said, "I don't have much time left."

"Please, don't go," Sam pleaded, fighting back her tears.

"I have to. You made me so happy: the happiest I've ever been as a ghost. I want you to find someone who can make you just as happy."

Sam and Ember then kissed and thirty seconds later Ember faded away, her mouth still entangled with Sam's. Sam let her tears flow freely. Michael, Danni, Tucker and Jazz began crying as well. Jazz hugged Tucker, who took off his beret as a sign of respect.

Even Pualina, who was still hiding in a bush waiting to see the ghost boy, began crying because this scene reminded her of a tragic part of her past.

Author's Notes: there will be a sequel that will pick up exactly where this story left off. The pairing for that story will be Sam/Pualina, which is why I am stopping this story right here.


End file.
